


Morning Train

by sizzlinteapot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheerful, Domestic, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Morning Routines, Yuuri missing Victor, estabilished romantic relationship, wonderful loving boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot
Summary: A look into Yuuri and Viktor's morning routine and how they miss each other.  (Just wanted to write something romantic and domestic for these two <3 )





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about these two! I was listening to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9YwyfX33LU) and happened upon this lovely [picture](http://fyeahyurionice.tumblr.com/post/157002250717/nikyforov-%E7%84%97%E6%A9%98%E6%A9%98-with-written-permission-to) and I just got inspired. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it! (o´ω｀o)

The remnants of strange fuzzy feelings from his latest, already forgotten dream drift away and nudge him gently awake as the sheets around him shift slightly with the movements of the person next to him. Frowning, eyes still closed, he nuzzles his pillow and scrunches his nose, sniffling. Must be 7 am then.

He’s assured of this when the warm body that was cuddled up behind him leaves definitely but sluggishly and he already mourns the loss. Every morning he wishes for just a few moments longer and every morning he is denied.

Except for the obligatory day off, of course. But he doesn’t consider that a normal morning because it goes by so quickly anyway.

He hears Viktor shuffling around their bedroom, going back and forth between it and the bathroom to then circle the wardrobe and decide which suit he’ll wear for the day. That’s mostly the reason why he wakes up so early and Yuuri already teased him about it. Viktor, of course, just laughs it off with all his charm and doesn’t deny that he simply likes to always look good, even if he has to sacrifice a few more minutes of precious sleep.

Half an hour later and Yuuri is already hearing the sharp but soft clicking of heels as Viktor puts on his polished dress shoes and puts away his pajamas, tidying up the small mess he made readying himself. A small, sleepy smile tugs at the corners of his lips as the sound of his footsteps becomes louder towards his ‘sleeping’ form. A gentle gloved hand settles on his head and brushes a few stray strands from his forehead. A second later and a pair of warm soft lips rest on his exposed cheek.

“I love you.” He whispers and Yuuri doesn’t need to open his eyes to know there’s that wonderful loving smile on Viktor’s face, the one that is for him and him alone. The spotlight, the crowds, even other ice skaters can have all of Viktor’s brightest, most charming smiles.

But this one…this one is all his.

He decides then to stop pretending he’s asleep –not like Viktor wouldn’t have noticed, he’s awful at pretending- and opens his eyes to find light blue staring right back, the foggy sleepiness in them being replaced with warmth straight away. He rolls slightly on his back and raises a hand to make grabbing motions at Viktor, puckering his lips to ask for another kiss. Viktor chuckles and leans down, allowing himself to have his suit jacket grabbed and meeting Yuuri’s awaiting lips with his own in a brief but sweet peck that they’re all too used to. Yuuri whines when they part, the begging words almost tumbling from his lips but he holds himself like always.

 _‘Don’t goooo’_ He wants to protest. But he doesn’t because then Viktor would linger and coo at him and shower him with more kisses and he would end up being late for his morning train (again, because yes, it had indeed happened and it was why he was now holding it back).

“I love you too.” He finally says, fingers playing with Viktor’s soft silver hair briefly and the other leans into his touch, smile widening as his gloved hand raises Yuuri’s to his lips.

“I’ll see you at five.” He always promises and Yuuri starts counting the seconds already as his hand is gently dropped and Viktor straightens, sending one last loving look before he picks up his briefcase.

“Have a good day!” Yuuri wishes him off, his voice raising slightly but still sounding croaky and Viktor blows him a kiss from the bedroom doorway to then vanish into their hallway and, a minute later, their front door clicks shut as he leaves.

Yuuri sighs and groans, pulling the sheets over his head, brooding slightly and wondering once more what he’s going to do with himself for one more day. Being on ‘vacation’ after he was done with all the ice skating competitions for this season, his days were now mostly filled with almost desperate searching of ways to entertain himself while he waited for Viktor to come back from work, which was mostly dealing with papers and interviews and planning as Yuuri’s coach. And also to occasionally check up on Yakov and Yurio –and Yuuri knew they were always happy to see Viktor and to ‘show off’, no matter how disgruntled they always pretended to be.

His head still fuzzy with sleep, the warmth and comfort of his bed lulled him back into darkness for a few more hours.

 

* * *

 

 

When he wakes up again, it’s to the sound of his phone ringing and he almost bolts upright, lunging for the device and flickering the screen on, seeing Viktor’s name flashing on it as it kept vibrating. Checking the time, Yuuri knew he must be on his lunch break. He answers immediately.

“Hellooo.” He greets and receives an even more enthusiastic ‘hello’ back that puts another goofy smile on his face.

“Were you still sleeping, _Yuuri~_?” Viktor drawls in a teasing manner, already knowing the answer and Yuuri feels heat on his cheeks.

“Maybe?” Yuuri replies and Viktor chuckles to then scold him playfully about how skipping breakfast wasn’t good for him. Yuuri knew and he tried to sound apologetic but he was just happy to hear Viktor’s voice.

“Are you eating?” He asks instead and Viktor hums affirmatively, making a small chewing noise.

“I’ve left you a little something in the fridge~” He says mysteriously and Yuuri’s curiosity is already piqued. After a couple more minutes of everyday chatter, they hang up with more kisses –to the screens of their phones this time.

Holding the phone for a few seconds, staring at the blank screen, he stretches languidly on the bed, disheveling the sheets and then kicking them off as he finally got up, resting his phone on the bedside table. Yawning, he headed to the bathroom to wash up and start his day.

After a nice shower and dressing up, Yuuri heads to the kitchen, phone in hand almost sprints towards the fridge. He opens it in anticipation and his eyes appear to sparkle behind the thick lenses of his slightly dirty glasses as he takes them off to clean them on the hem of his shirt, all the while staring in delight at the bowl of wonderful, delicious looking _katsudon_ tucked all pretty and nicely covered in plastic wrap in his favored corner of the fridge. Viktor must have gotten it somewhere the day before to surprise him and Yuuri couldn’t be happier at such a thoughtful act.

Besides, now he didn’t have to wonder what he would be having for lunch.

Picking the bowl up, he uncovers it and promptly heats it up to then savor it alone but satisfied.

The rest of his day drags on as he is done washing the few dishes and he decides to get some cleaning done, especially on their living room. He changes from his jeans to more comfortable sweatpants and puts a white handkerchief around his mouth as a bandana to protect him from dust as he gets to work. He turns on the radio and wiggles his hips as the rhythm of a cheery song pushes him on, the soft rays on the sun infiltrating through the white drapes and giving the room a warm midday glow that changes gradually as he goes about his day.

He’s humming to yet another song that comes on, holding the handle of the vacuum cleaner close to his body as if dancing with it as he singsongs some of the words.

_“My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine…~”_

At the same moment, there’s a jingle of keys behind the front door and soon it clicks open. Viktor is greeted with that same sight and his eyes widen to then crinkle at the corners fondly, chuckling as Yuuri freezes in his dancing and singing and staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

His embarrassment soon wears off as Viktor rest his briefcase on the floor and that’s his cue to start walking hurriedly towards his open awaiting arms, soon being encased in that so familiar loving embrace. The song goes on in the background, a little bit muffled, and Yuuri nuzzles into Viktor’s chest, gently inhaling his scent of expensive cologne and coffee and the body soap he likes to use so much. Viktor is so warm despite having arrived from the outside and Yuuri never wants to let him go.

“Welcome home.” He says and Viktor hums in satisfaction, arms wrapped around his beloved and closing the front door behind him with his heel. He nuzzles Yuuri’s neck and blows a raspberry that has them both chuckling. They both raise their gazes to meet fondly and they loosen their hold as Viktor starts shrugging his winter coat off and Yuuri helps him.

“I’m home.” He replies quietly and caresses Yuuri’s cheek. Looking into each other’s eyes, they share a more lucid moment and their lips meet firmly, a little more passionately as the time spent apart dawns on both of them. They part with a small peck and wrap their arms around each other –Viktor’s around Yuuri’s shoulders and Yuuri’s around Viktor’s waist- and they both head to the now neat living room to watch a movie together.

Finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're having a wonderful day/night! <3
> 
> (I might write more for this or for these two dorks, I don't know~ )


End file.
